Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
by princesasakuratsubasa
Summary: Esto es una adaptación de Sailor Moon a mi manera. La vida normal de una estudiante llamada "Serena Tsukino" cambiara a ser una heroína llamada Sailor Moon con una importante misión. Una historia llena de aventura, romance, tristeza, todo un poco.
1. Epilogo

**Pretty Guardián Sailor Moon**

**Epilogo: El comienzo.**

**Esta historia comienza en un planeta llamado "Milenio de plata" la luna. **

**La luna tenía una gran belleza, admirada por los demás planetas. **

**Además también tenía un gran lago con un agua tan trasparente que hacía que los demás planetas lo admirasen aún más y entre ese inmenso lago se encontraba un castillo hecho de mármol; el mármol del propio planeta.**

**Ese castillo era gobernado por una gran reina; una reina con una increíble belleza, amabilidad y el don de no envejecer.**

**Ella tenía un cabello blanco casi plateado, recogido en dos moños que le llegaban hasta sus pies. Sus ojos eran azules profundos que mostraban perfectamente gran ternura y cariño a todo el mundo. Sus labios eran pequeños pero perfectos para ser pintados; pintados de un color rosado que la hacía verse aún más elegante. Su cuerpo era delgado pero aún así ese cuerpo mostraba toda su elegancia. Tenía un vestido muy lindo, blanco como la nieve con un lazo en la parte superior de sus pechos y sobre el lazo había una media luna brillante. Había algo en especial en la que la hacía ser la elegida de reinar el Milenio de Plata y eso era; su luna creciente de la frente.**

**Se dice que quien lleve la Luna creciente en su frente será la elegida de reinar ese reino al ser descendiente de la diosa de la Luna "Selene" quien creó todos los planetas y un objeto muy especial "El Cristal De Plata".**

**El Cristal De Plata era como dice su nombre un cristal de plata, tan brillante y hermoso.**

**Tan solo las herederas del Milenio de Plata podían usarlo y si se usaba en malas manos; sería un peligro para el universo.**

**La Reina era la responsable de cuidarla y ella se llamaba…**

**__ ¡Reina Serenity! ¡Tenemos un problema! – Decía una gata de color negro, ojos anaranjados y con una luna creciente en su frente.**

**Serenity se viro hacia ella mirándola con increíble calma.**

**__ ¿Qué ocurre Luna? – Dijo ella sonriendo.**

**__ Su majestad algo le ocurre al cristal de plata, se comporta de forma extraña – Decía Luna con preocupación.**

**Serenity se extraño y se puso sería.**

**__ Entiendo… vallamos a ver, Luna – Vio como Luna asentía y comenzó a caminar.**

**Serenity caminaba ni muy lento ni muy rápido, como debía hacerlo una gran reina. **

**Ella y Luna se encaminaron hacia el cuarto donde estaba el cristal de plata. Los guardias al verla llegar hicieron una reverencia y abrieron las grandes puertas de mármol para que su reina pasara.**

**Al entrar Serenity se encamino hacia donde estaba el cristal de plata.**

**Este brillaba constantemente o mejor dicho parpadeaba; Serenity lo miro seriamente como si lo entendiese y luego finalmente puso una cara de preocupación.**

**__ ¿Qué ocurre Serenity? – Decía Luna aún más preocupada al ver la cara de preocupación de su reina, eso se vía ya que era algo peligroso lo que ocurría.**

**Serenity tardo en responder.**

**__ Una energía oscura se acerca y es muy potente, el cristal de plata se ha dado cuenta y eso solo significa que estamos en un gran peligro – Pensó un momento lo que podía hacer; y miro a Luna decidida – Luna llama a las Sailor Scouts necesitamos que ellas estén para ayudarnos en la batalla que habrá.**

**__ ¡Si su majestad! – Haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.**

**__ Luna… avisa también a Artemis – Vio que nuevamente Luna asentía y que se iba corriendo de ahí; luego ella miro el cristal de plata – Oh… Diosa Selene protégenos y no dejes que a mi hija le ocurra algo… te lo ruego… es lo único que tengo – Ella hizo como un rezo y luego se fue de ahí.**

**En otro lado del castillo una chica de unos 15 o 16 años estaba en el jardín; recogiendo y oliendo flores. Esa chica era como Serenity; su cabello era igual solo que era de color rubio o mejor dicho dorado como el oro; su pelo además tenía unos cuantos mechones sueltos, haciéndola hermosa. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, brillantes y llenos de alegría. Su cuerpo era también como el de Serenity; delgado con unas buenas caderas. Su vestido era blanco larguísimo; era un vestido que estaba nada más hasta sus pechos, no tenía mangas por lo que tenía unas hombreras. Aunque el vestido no era del todo blanco, por la parte de su pecho tenía unos dibujos de círculos dorados y debajo de ella piedrecillas también doradas. Por detrás del vestido tenía un gran lazo rosa que llegaba hasta la mitad del vestido. **

**Y finalmente en su frente tenía una luna creciente dorada, eso significaba que era la princesa del Milenio de Plata; la hija de la Reina Serenity; la princesa Serena.**

**__ Que bellas flores, oh, con tan solo veros me recordáis a mi querido Endymion, lo echo de menos – Se levanto y miro a lo lejos, donde vía otro planeta; un planeta llamado "La Tierra" – Ojala llegues pronto… mi amado Endymion – Decía ella con una gran brillo en sus ojos.**

**__ ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Serena! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! - Serena reconoció rápidamente esa voz; era la de Luna.**

**Serena se encamino hacia donde estaba la voz de su amiga compañera.**

**__ Estoy aquí Luna ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Luna se alivio de verla y corrió hacia ella.**

**__ Debemos ir junto a su madre y las Sailor Scouts, algo malo va a ocurrir.**

**Serena se sorprendido, pero asintió. Salió corriendo junto a Luna en dirección al cuarto donde su madre siempre se reunía con sus amigas las Sailors.**

**Después de correr un buen rato abrió las puertas y vio a sus amigas frente a su madre, arrodilladas en una reverencia.**

**Serenity al oírla entrar la miro pero en vez de mostrar una cara seria, a su hija tan solo le mostro una sonrisa tierna para calmarla.**

**__ Oh Serena ya estás aquí, te esperábamos hija mía – Sonriéndole.**

**Serena se acerco y se puso al lado de su madre.**

**Todo estaba en silencio hasta que unas de las Sailors hablo.**

**__ Su majestad ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo ella.**

**__ Algo terrible Sailor Mercury – Dijo Serenity mirándola**

**Sailor Mercury era la Sailor del agua. Su pelo era corto y de color azulado brillante. Sus ojos eran azules transparentes como el agua; que mostraban su amabilidad y su gran inteligencia. Su traje de Sailor era de color azul; un traje de marinero cortísimo; guantes blancos y un poco de azul al terminar el guante; un lazo azul largo detrás de su falda, una cinta enrollada en su cuello con una estrella en ella. Por delante de su pecho tenía un lazo también azul con un corazón azulado en su centro; Y finalmente en su frente tenía una tiara dorada, con un circulo azul en el centro de está, mostrándose que era Sailor Mercury; del planeta Mercurio.**

**__ Señora… acaso no es la premonición que os dije la otra vez – Decía otra Sailor preocupada.**

**Serenity miro a esa Sailor.**

**__ Si Sailor Mars, es la premonición que me dijiste y se está cumpliendo – Dijo Serenity con preocupación.**

**Sailor Mars era la Sailor del fuego. Su pelo era largo hasta la cintura de color negro azabache intenso. Sus ojos eran de color violeta que mostraban mucha seguridad y valor. Su traje era igual que el de Mercury la diferencia es que era del color rojo; el lazo que estaba por delante de su pecho era azul pero con un corazón rojo en el centro de este; Y en su frente tenía una tiara dorada pero en diferencia que ella tenía una bolita en el centro de color rojo, mostrándose que era Sailor Mars; del planeta Marte.**

**__ ¿Qué estamos en peligro? Bah ya verán lo que somos y les patearemos el culo – Decía otra de las Sailors.**

**Serenity mostro una sonrisa al ver que esa Sailor no cambiaba.**

**__ No será tan fácil Sailor Júpiter, el enemigo tiene una gran energía oscura**

**Sailor Júpiter era la Sailor del Trueno. Su pelo era castaño largo, pero recogido en una coleta alta; con dos mechones sueltos en cada lado de su cara. Sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas y mostraban mucha fuerza, valentía pero a la vez mucha amabilidad y ternura. Su traje era exactamente igual al de las demás, solo que el de ella era verde; tanto el lazo de su falda y el que está por delante de su pecho eran de color rosa, con un corazón verde en el centro del lazo del pecho. En su frente tenía la misma tiara que las demás, la diferencia es que su bola era de color verde; mostrándose que era Sailor Júpiter; del Planeta Júpiter.**

**__ Dios ¿Tan fuerte es esa energía? ¿Quién tiene esa energía? – Decía la única Sailor que quedaba por hablar.**

**Serenity la miro.**

**__ Sailor Venus, por lo que he podido identificar se llama "Metalia" - Dijo Serenity con seriedad.**

**Sailor Venus era la Sailor del Amor. Su pelo era largo hasta sus piernas por lo menos, del mismo color que la princesa Serena; dorado como el oro; con una cinta roja detrás de su pelo. Sus ojos eran azules profundos, que mostraban seguridad y confianza pero también mostraban simpatía y amor. Su traje era igual que las demás solo que era naranja; el lazo de su falda era amarrillo y el de su pecho azul con un corazón amarrillo en su centro. Su tiara era igual que las demás solo que tenía una bolita naranja en el centro; mostrándose que era Sailor Venus, del planeta Venus.**

**__ ¿¡Metalia!? ¡¿Os réferis al megaverso?! – Decía Sailor Mars sorprendida.**

**Serenity asintió.**

**__ Debemos estar preparados, de alguna manera han conseguido mucho poder – Decía ahora Sailor Mercury.**

**__ Si; Metalia les ha dado más poder y han sido controlados por la oscuridad de sus corazones; chicas deberéis preparaos para la pelea – Decía Serenity seriamente mirándolas a las cuatro – retírense y vayan a entrenar sus poderes**

**__ Si reina Serenity – hicieron las cuatro una reverencia y se marcharon.**

**Serena había mirado todo con preocupación y miro a su madre.**

**__ Mama ¿Nos van a atacar? – Decía ella preocupada.**

**Serenity se viro a mirar a su hija.**

**__ Si hija mía, tu también deberás ser fuerte, mantente por favor siempre cerca mía ¿vale? – Preocupada, no quería que nada le pasara a su hija.**

**Serena asintió y luego se abrazaron las dos.**

**De repente todo el reino comenzó a temblar; el suelo, las paredes y el techo temblaban mucho, produciendo que cayeran un par de piedrecillas pequeñas.**

**Serena y Serenity miraron eso con preocupación.**

**__ ¡Serena vete con las chicas! Yo iré ahora – mientras que se separaba.**

**Serena la miro con preocupación**

**__ Mama… ¿Están atacando ya? – Decía asustada.**

**__ Parece que si… ¡venga! ¡Ve rápido con ellas!**

**Serena asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de donde estarían sus amigas las Sailors.**

**Ella tenía mucho miedo, no quería perder a nadie y ni que su planeta fuese destruido.**

**Al cabo de tanto correr las encontró en la habitación de entrenamiento.**

**__ ¡Princesa! – Sailor Venus fue a su lado - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un terremoto?**

**__ No lo sé… mi madre dice que ya nos pueden estar atacando – Decía Serena con preocupación.**

**__ ¿¡Que!? Chicas debemos prepararnos – Dijo Sailor Mars.**

**__ ¡Sí! – dijeron todas.**

**Serena tembló.**

**__ Chicas… tengo miedo… mucho miedo**

**Sailor Venus la miro sonriendo, cogiéndole las manos.**

**__ Princesa… no… quiero decir… Serena, te protegeremos y estarás bien ya lo veraz – Sonriéndole.**

**__ Con nosotras estarás a salvo Serena y cuando termine todo te prepare tu comida favorita ¿Vale? – Sonriéndole Sailor Júpiter.**

**__ Chicas… pero… lo que yo temo es perderos a vosotras – Decía Serena mirándolas preocupada.**

**__ Oh Serena, nosotras estaremos bien ¿Si? – Sonriéndole Sailor Mercury.**

**__ Además somos fuertes así que todo saldrá bien – Decía ahora Sailor Mars.**

**Serena asintió, sonriéndoles a ellas.**

**De repente todo comenzó a temblar nuevamente y la luz que alumbraba todo el reino y el castillo parpadeaba a apagarse, hasta que no quedo ni una luz sobre el reino y la oscuridad envolvió todo.**

……………

**__ ¡Serena despierta! ¡Vas a llegar tarde nuevamente a clase! – Decía una voz lejana.**

**Una chica dormía sobre la cama y comenzaba a oír esa voz. Ella abrió sus ojos azules media adormilada, se incorporo un poco y se estiro.**

**Miro hacia toda la habitación y vio el reloj sobre su escritorio, eran las 7:45 de la mañana.**

**Miraba atentamente al reloj y luego reacciono levantándose rápidamente de la cama.**

**__ ¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!! – Decía esa chica con un gran pánico en su voz.**

**Continuara. **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: La aparición de una Sailor Lunar, Sailor Moon.**

**Una chica de largos cabellos dorados dormía profundamente en su cama. **

**Su despertador sonaba pero ella en un arrebato de enfado, por el molestoso pitido del despertador, lo cogió y lo tiro al suelo y esté se calló finalmente.**

**La chica después siguió durmiendo pero otro grito la molesto en volverse a dormir y era la voz de una mujer.**

**__ ¡Hija levántate ya! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase de nuevo por dios! – Decía su madre desde la planta baja.**

**La chica abrió sus ojos que eran azules tan intensos como el color del mar. Está se incorporo sentada en la cama mirando el despertador en el suelo, lo cogió y miro la hora.**

**__ Ays pero si son nada más las 7:45 A.M. – Decía ella media dormida.**

**Pero su cara fue cambiando de una a normal a una azul hasta convertirse en rojo y finalmente dio el grito de todas las mañanas.**

**__ ¡¡¡¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!! ¡¡BUBUABUA!!! – Decía ella lloriqueando metiéndose rápidamente en el baño para bañarse y cambiarse.**

"_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Bueno me presentare, me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 14 años y estoy en segundo de secundaria, soy una chica muy miedosa y hasta llorica. Mi cumpleaños es el 30 de Junio. Mi signo del zodiaco es cáncer.**_

_**Mis ojos son azules y mi cabello es largo de color rubio dorado, recogido en dos moños. Mido 1.50 m. Mi tipo de sangre es 0+. Mis colores favoritos son el blanco y el rosa.**_

_**Mi pasatiempo es jugar, comer y dormir; ya se, ya se, ya sé; soy muy vaga, pero así soy yo. Mi comida favorita es el pastel que hace mi madre y también el helado. ¿Me falta algo más que contar de mí? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Mí sueño! Mi sueño es ser una hermosa novia y casarme con el hombre que amare en toda mi vida. Ays me pregunto cuándo encontrare a mi príncipe azul.**_

_**Jajaja bueno no me voy a entretener más o ¡Dios! ¡Cierto! ¡¡¡¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE!!!!"**_

**Serena salió entonces rápidamente del baño preparada ya con su uniforme de la escuela.**

**Llevaba una falda larga de color azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga con la parte de final azul; luego tenía por delante de la camisa un lazo rojo y por detrás en la falda un lazo azul.**

**En los pies tenía unos calcetines pequeño blancos y unos zapatos negro, azulados.**

**Cogió su maletín que era negro y una bolsa rosada que tenía un dibujo de un conejo blanco.**

**Salió corriendo de su habitación y bajo a toda carrera las escaleras. Al llegar entro en la cocina cogiendo la tostada que había en el plato.**

**__ ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes mamá? – Decía Serena dando berrinches y comiéndose todo lo rápido que podía su tostada.**

**Ikuko que así se llama su madre la miro con cara de "te lo había dicho"**

**__ Hija mía, te llame por lo menos cinco veces y respondiste en la sexta llamada.... Venga ve ya rápido a la escuela antes de que cierre – Decía Ikuko suspirando.**

**__ Yaaa – Dijo Serena bebiéndose su leche a toda prisa – ¡Bueno adiós!**

**Serena salió de su casa a toda prisa, en su camino saludaba rápido a las personas que conocía ahí en su barrio y después de un buen momento llego a la escuela pero había un problema; estaban las puertas ya cerradas.**

**__ Ayy no… está cerrado ya… deberé esperar a que sea la hora del recreo para entrar.... Ays… mi madre me matara – Con una gota en la cabeza y suspirando.**

**Así que Serena tuvo que volver a su casa, esta vez fue más lenta pensando en que le diría a su madre.**

**Al llegar le tuvo que contar que ya las puertas estaban cerradas y que no podía entrar.**

**__ Ays Serena, eso te pasa por no levantarte a la hora que debes – Decía Ikuko suspirando – Bueno al menos vete a tu habitación y estudia un poco en lo que se hace la hora para ir a la escuela.**

**__ Siii – Dijo Serena, aunque pensando: Je… estudiar nada, no tengo ganas… ¡Ya sé! Dormiré un poco, jeje.**

**Entonces Serena subió las escaleras a su habitación. **

**Al entrar de repente se encontró con una gata negra con la cabeza calva, en forma de media luna. **

**Serena se quedo extrañada.**

**__ Hola Gatita ¿Cómo has entrado? – Cogiéndola mirándola y luego mirando hacia la ventana, viendo que estaba cerrada, eso le extraño aún más. La volvió a mirar – Jeje anda tienes la cabeza algo calva – Riendo.**

**Entonces de repente la gata le araño y Serena tuvo que soltarla. **

**Al abrir los ojos la gata ya no estaba.**

**__ ¿Ehh? ¿Dónde está? He cerrado un momento los ojos y ya no está… - Sintió un escalofrió de miedo al estar pensando en algo malo – Ja-Ja-Ja… Serena mejor que te vayas a dormir… si mejor Ja-Ja-Ja – riendo nerviosamente**

**Se fue a su cama y se quedo dormida directamente.**

**Al cabo de unas horas despertó y luego se fue de su casa a la escuela, despidiéndose de su madre.**

**En el camino iba tan pensativa que de repente choco con alguien.**

**__ Oh disculpe… - Dijo ella.**

**Cuando levanto la vista vio a un chico muy guapo, su pelo era negro azabache.**

**Se fijo que sus ojos eran azules como el mar, sonrojándose pero al él hablarle todo su paraíso se rompió en pedazos.**

**__ Cuidado por dónde vas cabeza de chorlito – Decía el de forma de broma.**

**A Serena le salió una vena de enfado.**

**__ ¡Oye no me diga así! Además ya te pedí perdón – Con los mofletes hinchados.**

**El chico se río y luego recordó algo.**

**__ Oye… ¿Tu no deberías estar en la escuela?… ¿Cabeza de chorlito? – Con una sonrisa.**

**Serena hincho más sus mofletes.**

**__ Si… ¡Y ya iba! ¡Adiós! – yéndose de ahí, pensando: no sé porque he pensado por un momento que era guapo… ¡Es un mal educado!**

**El chico vio como ella se iba echando como humo por la cabeza, a esto le hizo reírse un poco**

**__ Que chica tan rara. Je, je, je – Luego se puso un poco serio y se fue caminando hacia otro lugar.**

**Mientras, Serena había llegado a la escuela aún enfadada por lo que había ocurrido.**

**Buscaba a su mejor amiga llamada Molly para contarle lo que le había pasado pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, ese le extraño mucho.**

**Vio a su amigo superdotado llamado Kelvin leyendo un libro y decidió preguntarle a él donde estaba Molly; se acerco a él.**

**__ Ey Kelvin ¿Sabes dónde está Molly? – Dijo Serena mirándolo.**

**Kelvin dejo de leer y la miro.**

**__ Oh Serena ¿Dónde estabas? Jeje ¿Te has vuelto a dormir? – Riendo aunque algo sonrojado al ella hablarle.**

**Serena le puso cara sarcástica.**

**__ Si me volví a dormir, no te rías Kelvin, no estoy para enfadarme de nuevo… ¿Sabes dónde está Molly por favor?**

**Kelvin se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar.**

**__ Creo…. Creo que fue a visitar el jardín de al lado de la escuela… mm – Pensativo.**

**__ Ok, entonces iré para ya, gracias.**

**__ Mm… Jeje por cierto… Serena… yo… yo… quería… pedirte…si… te… apetecería… salir… conm…igo… al cine… o algo… ¿Qué… dices? – Levantando la cabeza sonrojado ya que había estado mirando hacia abajo pero no la encontró por ningún lado - ¿Serena? ¿Serena?.... Ya me acaba de dejar otra vez hablando solo… Serenaaaa.**

**Después de eso Serena se dirigía hacia el jardín que había al lado de la escuela.**

**Tubo que caminar por un pequeño sendero de arboles para luego aparecer por fin en el jardín, que era como un pequeño prado lleno de verde.**

**Aunque al llegar vio que no se encontraba Molly y se extraño aún más pero de repente vio algo extraño.**

**Delante de ella había como un agujero negro que desprendía energía maligna.**

**__ ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Serena yendo a tocar ese agujero negro.**

**Entonces al tocarlo palpito con una luz negra, asustándola.**

**Oyó la voz de Molly de repente.**

**__ ¡Serena aparte de ese agujero! ¡Rápido! – Dijo Molly preocupada.**

**La luz negra palpito más y más y de repente Serena desapareció de ahí y apareció en un tipo de cueva que desprendía una gran energía maligna que daba escalofríos.**

**__ ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Molly?... – Asustada comenzando a caminar por esa cueva, no sabiendo donde estaba.**

**Camino un buen rato por esa cueva, parecía no tener fin pero de repente se encontró a un chico delante de ella.**

**Ese chico tenía un aura malvada y oscura. **

**Su pelo era corto y rubio dorado como el de Serena, sus ojos eran azules que mostraban maldad en ellos. Su ropa era un poco extraña, era como un uniforme todo de color azul, con unas botas rojas y en las manos unos guantes blancos.**

**__ Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que tenemos una intrusa en nuestro reino – Con una sonrisa malvada.**

**Serena se extraño.**

**__ ¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y como que reino? – extrañada y asustada, no le gustaba ese tipo.**

**__ Soy Jedite, un general del Negaverso. Pero tranquila no hace falta que memorices mi nombre porque tu serás la primera en darnos tu energía. Demonio Perla, ocúpate de esta niña.**

**Apareció entonces un demonio con perlas pegada a su cuerpo.**

**__ Si mi amo Jedite… Sera un honor… - Sonriendo malvadamente mirando a Serena ahora.**

**Serena se asusto dando pasos para atrás.**

**__ ¿Negaverso? ¿Energía? ¿Ocuparse? ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! – Decía Serena asustada comenzando a lloriquear por estar nerviosa.**

**__ Es toda tuya Demonio Perla – Dijo Jedite desapareciendo en un agujero negro.**

**Serena caminaba hacia atrás asustada viendo como esa criatura esa extraña se acercaba a ella, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy asustada.**

**__ ¡Muere! – Dijo el demonio Perla enviando su zarpa a lastimar a Serena.**

**__ ¡Ah! – Serena cerró los ojos asustada, cayendo sentada al suelo.**

**__ ¡¡¡MIAU!!! – Se oyó a un gato maullar y esté arañaba al demonio impidiendo que hiciera daño a Serena.**

**Serena al no sentir nada de ningún dolor abrió los ojos y vio entonces delante de ella a la gata de esta mañana. Se sorprendió.**

**La gata miro hacia Serena entonces.**

**__ ¡Serena! ¡Transfórmate en una Sailor Scout y lucha con tus poderes! – Habló de repente la gata negra con la media luna dorada en su frente.**

**Serena se quedo en estado de SHOCK al oír hablar a la gata.**

**__ Esto es un sueño… esto es un sueño… una pesadilla… despertare enseguida con mi madre echándome la bronca porque llegare a tarde a clase… ¡Es una pesadilla!**

**La Gata comprendió el estado de ella y entonces le hizo demostrar que no era un sueño, arañándola.**

**__ Esto no es ningún sueño Serena ¡Es la realidad! ¡Tienes poderes ocultos! Por lo que eres una Sailor Scout ¡Transfórmate con este broche! **

**Entonces la gata dio una voltereta en el aire y en las manos de Serena apareció un broche dorado que tenia 5 bolas pequeñas. Arriba había una bola roja, a la derecha una bola naranja, abajo una bola azul marino, a la izquierda una bola izquierda; en el centro había una media luna dorada con una bola más grande que las demás de color rosada.**

**__ ¿Qu…e… Que es esto? – Dijo Serena sorprendida.**

**__ Serena di "¡Por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡Transformación! – Dijo la gata esquivando un ataque del demonio.**

**Serena no entendía nada pero asintió, se levanto y levanto el broche hacia arriba.**

**Cogió aire y…**

**__ ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡Transformación! **

**Entonces el broche se coloco en el lazo rojo, brillando con una luz dorada.**

**En su mano le rodeo una luz rosada, pintándole las uñas de rosa.**

**Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero los abrió pestañeando dos veces y entonces se elevo en el aire.**

**En el aire dio una vuelta y de su broche salió unos lazos rojos que le rodearon el cuerpo apareciendo como un tipo de bañador blanco con las partes arriba de color azul. Alzo las manos hacia arriba, juntándolas las dos y nuevamente unos lazos la rodearon, convirtiéndose en unos guantes blancos.**

**En sus pies también le rodearon unos lazos y estos se convirtieron en unas botas rojas.**

**Entonces una falda corta azul apareció con un lazo rojo pequeño detrás.**

**Levanto la cabeza hacia arriba y en la frente, al principio parecía que quería salir un signo extraño pero luego salió una bola rosada convirtiéndose entera en una tiara dorada.**

**En los moños le aparecieron unas cosas rojas que parecían unos ultrasonidos o algo. En las orejas tenía unos pendientes en forma de media luna**

**Al terminar levitando se poso sobre el suelo con una mano en la frente y la otra mano sobre su cintura.**

**Serena se quedo extrañada viéndose de esa forma pero tuvo que reaccionar al ver que el demonio la atacaba.**

**Aún no sabía qué hacer pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía hacer.**

**Saco su tiara de la frente y esta brillo con una luz dorada.**

**__ ¡Prepárate demonio! ¡Tiara Lunar! ¡¡Acción!!**

**Lanzó entonces la Tiara que esta fue a gran velocidad hacia el demonio.**

**Esté lo esquivo pero la Tiara dio la vuelta sin que el demonio se diera cuenta y le dio de lleno, destruyéndolo y convirtiéndose en polvo.**

**La Tiara volvió hasta Serena y está se la coloco en la frente.**

**Después fue a ver a la gata pero ya no estaba.**

**__ ¿Eh? ¿Y la gata? ¿Dónde se ha metido? – Dijo Serena extrañada, aún transformada.**

**Comenzó a buscarla por toda la cueva pero no la veía, estaba aún poco asustada pero de repente vio como un piso extraño.**

**Ella se acerco y con cuidado lo toco. Al tocarlo el piso se hizo hacia abajo y apareció un círculo dorado enfrente de ella.**

**No sabía qué hacer o que era ese círculo pero aún así se puso encima de él y desapareció de la cueva.**

**Apareció entonces en otro lugar, como en un prado o un sendero de un camino.**

**Comenzó a caminar esperanzada de encontrar a alguien o a esa gata, tenía muchas preguntas.**

**En el camino se encontró con una joya extrañada, la cogió y siguió su camino.**

**Siguió caminando hasta que encontró a una mujer con un vestido como de hechicera, con una bola en sus manos.**

**Serena fue a preguntarle donde estaba pero ella hablo primero.**

**__ Perdone señorita con traje extraño… ¿Sabe si ha visto un collar de perlas? Es que se me cayó por el camino y no lo encuentro. – Dijo la mujer.**

**Serena recordó la joya que se encontró en su camino.**

**__ ¿Se refiere a esto? – Sacando la joya.**

**La mujer miro atentamente la joya.**

**__ ¡Oh si! Es esta la joya que buscaba. Muchas gracias – Entonces cogió el collar dado por Serena y se fue.**

**__ Vaya… no pude preguntarle donde estaba… seguiré caminando – Suspirando.**

**Serena siguió caminando hasta que de repente vio más adelante a la gata negra.**

**Aliviada corrió hacia ella y se paro frente a ella.**

**__ ¡Oh! ¡Eres la gata de la cueva! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué ha pasado antes? ¿Por qué estoy transformada así? ¿Por qué tengo poderes? ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo Serena con muchas preguntas**

**__ Tranquila, Tranquila no tantas preguntas o me marearas. Haber por donde empezamos… Yo me llamo Luna, lo que ha pasado antes ha sido unos de los demonios del Negaverso que son unas personas malignas que quieren dominar el mundo y llevarse toda la energía de los humanos. Estás transformada así porque tú tienes unos poderes ocultos que son de una Sailor Scout y ahora con el broche ese que tienes en tu lanzo rojo ha logrado despertar tus poderes; convirtiéndote en una Sailor Scout. Tú misión será la de encontrar a las demás Sailor Scout y encontrar también a nuestra princesa para protegerla… Tú nombre de Sailor es… Sailor Moon.... Y bueno… tú estás en Osaku.**

**__ ¿¡Que!? ¿¡¡En Osaku!!? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y como que me llamo Sailor Moon? ¡Mi Nombre es Serena Tsukino! – Muy sorprendida por esa información que le había dado Luna.**

**Luna Suspiro.**

**__ Sé que se te hace difícil creértelo Serena, pero es la verdad. Has sido seleccionada para ser una Sailor Scout… Has llegado aquí por un transporte de luz. Destranformate y hablemos en otro lugar.**

**__ ¿Cómo me destransformo? – Dijo Serena confundida.**

**__ Tan solo debes desear volver a tu forma normal y lo harás - Dijo Luna mirándola.**

**Serena asintió, entonces su cuerpo brillo y al desaparecer el brillo volvía a estar normal, con su uniforme de la escuela.**

**__ Qué alivio, así me siento mejor – Suspirando aliviada.**

**Luna Sonrió.**

**__ Bueno sígueme vamos a entrar en Osaku, te explicare mejor las cosas en un lugar apartado de la gente – Dijo Luna comenzando a caminar delante.**

**Serena asintió, siguiéndola detrás y entrando en Osaku.**

**Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 2

Muchas gracias :D Me alegro que os guste el fics, jeje queria probar hacer una historia de Sailor Moon desde el comienzo pero a mi manera, espero que os guste este capitulo. Esté es el ultimo que tengo hecho, si logro concentrarme para escribir el proximo sabado quizas traigo el capitulo 3. ¡Nos Vemos!

Capitulo 2: Molly es secuestrada.

Serena entraba en el pueblo de Osaku, en la parte principal del pueblo donde había muchas tiendas.

Serena sabía que Osaku era uno de los mejores pueblos donde podías conseguir cualquier cosa, miraba de un lado a otro.

Tropezó con una niña que venía corriendo y está cayó al suelo.

La niña comenzaba a llorar, preocupando a Serena.

__ Vamos pequeña ¿estás bien? No llores - sonriendo ayudándola a levantarse.

La niña la miro.

__ Se me ha caído el vaso de leche que tanto ansiaba beber – llorando la niña.

__ ¿El vaso de leche? Mm – miro de un lado a otro, no viendo nada pero delante de una puerta de una casa vio unos vasos de leche, sonrío, se levanto y cogió una botella.

Al llegar a la niña otra vez, se arrodillo en frente de ella.

__ Toma esté vaso de leche – Dijo Serena sonriendo.

La niña se alegro, cogiendo la botella.

__ ¡Gracias señorita! – Sonriendo alegre, secándose las lágrimas y yéndose corriendo.

__ ¡Adiós! – Dijo Serena despidiéndose sonriendo.

Luna había observado todo eso.

__ Eres muy noble Serena, bueno sigamos.

Serena asintió sonriendo, aunque aún no estaba acostumbrada de que un gato le hablara.

Siguieron caminando viendo que ahora iban por la parte donde estaban las casas, Serena preguntaba cada dos por tres si quedaba poco, desesperando a Luna.

Seguían caminando hasta que se pararon delante de una iglesia.

__ ¿Una iglesia? – Dijo Serena confundida.

Luna asintió.

__ Si, entremos – Dijo Luna entrando.

__ ¡Ey espérame Luna!

Serena también entro.

Al entrar la iglesia por dentro era muy grande, se oía como un piano a lo lejano, ese le dio un poco de escalofrío.

Siguió a Luna y luego vio en frente de ellas había una figura de una mujer muy extraña, tenía apariencia un poco al pelo de Serena, por lo que eso le extraño mucho a Serena.

Luna se acerco más mirando la figura de esa mujer.

__ Ala…. Este lugar es enorme… Luna… ¿Qué estas buscando de todas formas? – Pregunto Serena confundida mirándola.

Vio que Luna no le contestaba.

__ ¿Luna? – llamándola de nuevo, acercándose a ella.

Luna mirando con nostalgia a la figura de esa mujer, luego suspiro y miro a Serena.

__ Olvídalo… Bueno Serena debemos volver a Juuban antes de que tu madre se preocupe de que hayas desaparecido

__ Si… ¿Pero como regresamos a Juuban, Luna?

__ Al sur del pueblo de Osaku, después de la zona del mercado hay una cueva que está conectada a las fueras de Juuban, así que regresemos – Luna salía de la iglesia

Serena asintió, se acerco un momento a la figura de la mujer y se fijo en un símbolo extraño en su frente.

__ ¿Qué será ese símbolo? Mm… - Decidió no darle vueltas y termino saliendo ella también.

Fueron por el mismo camino de antes pero ahora al llegar al mercado en vez de coger la parte norte fueron por la parte sur; saliendo del pueblo.

Paso por un largo camino hasta que encontró la entrada de la cueva y entraba en ella.

__ Ayy esto está un poco oscuro – Dijo Serena con miedo.

__ Pero se puede caminar, así que vamos – Decía Luna yendo la primera

__ ¡Espérame Luna! ¡No me dejes atrás! - Asustada alcanzándola.

Caminaban por la cueva, Serena veía que dentro de la cueva había como un lago y se oía como si una cascada cayese.

Seguían caminando y caminando, Serena ya estaba un poco cansada.

Cuando ya quedaba poco por salir de la cueva, se encontraron con un hombre sacerdote tirado en el suelo.

__ ¡¡AHH!! ¡Es un hombre muerto! – Dijo Serena muy asustada.

Luna comprobó si el hombre estaba muerto o no, veía que respiraba.

__ Relájate Serena, este hombre no está muerto solo esta medio inconsciente

El hombre comenzó a decir algo.

__ Tengo… sed…

__ si estaba sediento podía haberse bebido toda el agua de esta cueva jajaja – Dijo Serena.

Luna le salió una gota en la cabeza.

__ ¡Serena! ¡Esa agua es salada! Estoy segura que si bebiera de esa agua salada, si que estaría muerto. Busquemos haber si hay agua fresca natural que se pueda beber.

Serena asintió comenzando a caminar de nuevo junto a Luna, vieron la salida de la cueva pero hacia la parte abajo vieron como una fuente de agua distinta a la otra, se acercaron.

__ Mira Luna, está sí que es agua fresca ¿Verdad? - Dijo Serena mirando a Luna.

Luna asintió.

__ Si está si, coge un poco en ese vaso y vamos a llevárselo al hombre.

Serena asintió cogiendo un poco de agua y luego se pusieron nuevamente en camino hasta llegar hasta el hombre.

__ Tenga señor, aquí tiene agua fresca - Dijo Serena dándoselo.

El hombre lo vio y cogió el vaso, bebiéndolo y luego miro a Serena; agradecido por la ayuda de ella.

__ Muchísimas gracias señorita, me ha salvado la vida.

Serena sonrió.

___ Jeje no problema. ¿Pero que hacía usted en esta cueva y que le paso para desmayarse así?

___ Pues yo soy el embajador de Osaku y el dueño de la iglesia. Estaba comprobando que ocurría en esta cueva. Rumores dicen que ha habido criaturas extrañas. Estaba por volver a Osaku pero…

FLASH BLASH

El hombre estaba regresando y de repente vio a un extraño hombre con una capucha puesta y muy extraño.

__ Hola señor, mejor será que vayamos juntos, está cueva es peligrosa y es peligroso que vaya solo así que…

Pero el sacerdote no termino, el extraño hombre libero una energía oscura que lo dejo inconsciente enseguida.

Luego ese hombre seguía su camino.

FIN DEL FLASH BLASH

Serena se sorprendió al oír lo que le conto el sacerdote.

__ Vaya… ese hombre debía de tener un mal humor, aunque la gente de hoy en día, siempre tiene mal humor – Dijo Serena suspirando.

__ Mm… Muchacha tu siempre ves el lado bueno de las personas ¿verdad?, Aunque yo en ese hombre hay algo que ni podría explicar – Dijo el sacerdote pensativo – Aunque su poder estaba fuera de control… Espero que ese poder sea para el bien y no para el mal – preocupado.

De repente en la cueva se oyó un ruido extraño, como un rugido.

__ ¿Has oído eso? – Dijo el sacerdote.

Serena asintió poniéndose tensa.

De repente apareció un demonio grande asustando a Serena, el sacerdote y a Luna. El demonio golpeo al Sacerdote, dejándolo inconsciente y luego se preparo atacar a Serena.

__ ¡¡Serena transfórmate ya!! – Dijo Luna preocupada.

Serena asintió reaccionando.

Ella levanto su mano.

__ ¡¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!! ¡¡Transformación!! – Su broche brillo y se transformo en Sailor Moon, se preparo para luchar.

El demonio la ataco pero ella lo esquivo como pudo, pero luego fue golpeada siendo lanzada hacia la pared.

__ ¡Ah! – Dijo Sailor Moon con dolor, vio venir otro ataque pero esta vez lo esquivo-

Luna miraba muy preocupada.

__ ¡Sailor Moon la tiara! – Recordándole la tiara a Serena.

__ ¡Oh si!

Serena volvió a esquivar al demonio y entonces saco su tiara de su frente está comenzó a brillar mucho, de una forma dorada.

__ ¡¡Tiara Lunar!! ¡¡Acción!! – lanzando la Tiara con fuerza.

La tiara fue a gran velocidad hacia el demonio, el demonio lo esquivo pero la tiara dio la vuelta y le dio sin que pudiera esquivarlo.

El demonio desapareció en polvo, la tiara luego regreso hasta Sailor Moon y ella se la coloco en su sitio, venciendo.

__ Uff eso estuvo cerca – Dijo Sailor Moon suspirando aliviada.

Luna también suspiro pero miro al sacerdote.

__ Parece que se desmayó de nuevo… - Dijo Luna.

Sailor Moon lo miro preocupada.

__ ¿Lo llevamos a un hospital?

Luna negó.

__ No hay tiempo…. Sailor Moon es hora de enseñarte una nueva habilidad que te ayudara a curarte a ti y a tus aliados.

Sailor Moon se alegro.

__ ¡Genial! ¡Esta Tiara Lunar, ya empieza a ser aburrido, para ser honesta! – Dijo Sailor Moon riendo.

Luna cayó al estilo anime, luego se levanto con una gota en la cabeza mirando a Sailor Moon

__ Sailor Moon… Descuidas tus poderes a la ligera – suspirando.

Sailor Moon rio de forma nerviosa.

__ Bueno… ¿Cuál es mi nueva habilidad Luna?

__ Sailor Moon necesitaras esta arma a fin de utilizarla adecuadamente, se que tu podrás hacerlo.

Luna entonces dio una vuelta en el aire y en las manos de Sailor Moon apareció un pequeño cetro con una media luna de color cristal.

__ ¡Ayy también esté es muy bonito! ¡Coincide con mi falda! – Dijo Sailor Moon sonriendo

Luna volvió a caer al estilo anime, luego se volvió a levantar suspirando.

__ Bueno usa está arma para curar a este hombre, tan solo debes decir "Curación lunar, acción"

Sailor Moon asintió y se preparo.

__ ¡Curación Lunar! ¡Acción!

Entonces una luz dorada y a la vez plateada rodeo al sacerdote, curándole todas las heridas. Comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

__ Será mejor que vuelvas a tu forma normal Sailor Moon – Dijo Luna.

Sailor Moon asintió, su broche brillo y se destransformo.

__ Oh… ¿Qué ha pasado con ese demonio? – Decía el sacerdote confundido.

__ Ya no está, una súper heroína llamada Sailor Moon nos ayudo y derroto al demonio sin problemas – Dijo Serena sonriendo.

__ ¿Sailor Moon? Huh.- pensativo – Entonces cuando la vea la próxima vez le agradeceré el habernos ayudado, vamos te ayudare a llegar a la salida de esta cueva – sonriendo.

Serena asintió luego de un momento estaban en la salida, los dos se despidieron y el sacerdote se fue hacia Osaku.

Serena salió de la cueva y volvía a caminar por un largo camino, hablando con Luna y contándole muchas cosas.

Luego de un momento estaban ya a la entrada de Juuban.

__ Por fin hemos llegado – Dijo Serena contenta.

Luna dio unos pasos más adelante.

__ Ve a tu casa con tu familia y descansa, te lo mereces, yo iré a dar una vuelta para investigar un poco. – Dijo Luna yéndose.

__ Jeje bueno a casa. Seguro que mama debe de estar preocupada - Pensó Serena sonriendo

Se fue a camino a su casa y al llegar entro.

__Mama ya estoy en… - Pero no termino.

Su madre puso una cara de estar muy enfadada y a Serena se le puso la carne de gallina.

__ ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS TÚ?! – Grito Ikuko muy enfadada.

__ ¡¡Ahh!! Estaba… estaba… en la escuela, como llegue tarde la maestra me hizo horas extras – Con una gota en la cabeza, mintiendo claro está.

Ikuko se relajo.

__ Menos mal… hija deberías estudiar más y llegar puntual a casa, así no te castigarían

__ Lo siento mama – Decía Serena bajando la cabeza.

__ Bueno no pasa nada. Por cierto ¿Has visto a Molly? Su madre llamo hace una hora diciendo que ella no regreso todavía de la escuela.

Serena se extraño.

__ ¿Molly no ha regresado a su casa? – Extrañada.

Ikuko negó.

__ ¡Oh no! Molly estaba en el bosque conmigo antes de desaparecer… ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? Investigare a ver… le preguntare a Shingo – Pensó Serena muy preocupada.

Serena corrió a la planta arriba y entro en la habitación de Shingo.

__ Oye Hermana ¿Qué son esas prisas para entrar a mi habitación? – Dijo Shingo con los brazos cruzados.

__ No trates así a tu hermana mayor, Shingo – suspirando – ¿Has visto a Molly?

__ Si la vi irse a la sala de juegos de Andrew

__ Ok, gracias Shingo – Serena salió corriendo.

Serena fue corriendo hacia la sala de juegos de Andrew pero estaba cerrado, suspiro pero entonces lo vio dentro de una tienda y entro.

__ ¡Andrew! – Dijo Serena gritando, acercándose a él.

__ Oh, hola Serena.

__ ¿Por qué está la sala de juegos cerrada?

__ Como es mi descanso, cerré – Dijo Andrew.

__ Mmm… Bueno ¿Has visto a Molly? – Dijo Serena preocupada.

__ Mm no… la vi antes de cerrar pero no la he visto más – pensativo.

__ Deberé ir a la casa haber si está ahí ya – Pensó Serena preocupada.

Se fue de ahí corriendo despidiéndose de Andrew y luego fue a la casa de Molly que no quedaba lejos, al entrar en la casa de repente se asusto.

__ ¡Dios mío un demonio! ¿Qué hago? No está luna aquí ¡Ah! – Preocupada pensó.

__ ¿¡Dónde está el cristal!? – Dijo el demonio amenazando a la madre de Molly.

__ ¿El cristal? ¿Qué cristal? – Pensó Serena.

__ ¡No lo sé! ¡No se dé que me habla! – Decía la madre de Molly asustada.

__ Se me acaba el tiempo ¿¡Donde está el cristal!? – Alzando su mano para golpearla.

Serena entonces decidió que era hora de actuar, sin que la vieran se escondió y entonces levanto su mano hacia el cielo.

__ ¡¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar!! ¡Transformación!!

__ ¡Alto Ahí! – Grito Sailor Moon.

El demonio entonces se dio la vuelta y miro a Sailor Moon.

__ ¿Tu quien eres? – Dijo el demonio.

__ ¡Como guardiana de esta sociedad tengo que cuidar bien de nuestros padres! Soy una chica que lucha por el amor y la justicia… soy… ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y en el nombre de la luna… ¡Te castigare! – señalando al demonio.

De repente el demonio fue atacarla, Sailor Moon reacciono y la esquivo como pudo. El demonio atacaba y atacaba.

Pero Serena la dejo un momento confusa y ahí aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar, saco su tiara de la frente.

__ ¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción! – Lanzando la Tiara dándole un golpe crítico al demonio y haciendo desaparecer en polvo.

__ Una vez más… Sailor Moon ha vencido – Decía Sailor Moon sonriendo, luego se dirigió hacia la madre de Molly - ¿Está usted bien?

__ Gracias por salvarme pero por favor… ¡Salve a Molly! – Dijo la madre de Molly preocupada.

__ ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? – Dijo Sailor Moon.

__ Está en el bosque que está al lado de la escuela ¡Por favor sálvela!

Sailor Moon asintió.

Sailor Moon entonces se fue corriendo de ahí, llego hasta la escuela y cogió el camino que va hacia el bosque que está al lado.

Iba con mucha prisa muy preocupada por su mejor amiga.

Cuando llego la vio cerca un cristal extraño que brillaba de forma extraña. Sailor Moon se acerco a Molly.

__ ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Vete de aquí! – Dijo Molly desconfiada.

__ ¡Molly soy yo! – Dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

__ ¡Aléjate! – volvió a decir Molly.

De repente el cristal brillo.

__ ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Sailor Moon sorprendida.

__ ¿Tú no quieres esté cristal? – Dijo sorprendida Molly.

__ No exactamente. Me manda a tu madre a buscarte porque está muy preocupada – Dijo Sailor Moon.

De repente delante de ellas apareció ¡Jedite!

__ Se acabo el juego… ¡Ese cristal se viene con nosotros!

__ No lo voy a permitir – Dijo Molly.

__ Te arrepentirás de no haberme escuchado – Dijo Jedite de forma malvada.

__ ¡Ni un paso más! – Dijo Sailor Moon poniéndose a la defensiva para atacar.

Pero de repente Jedite desprendió una gran energía oscura, estampando a Sailor Moon contra el árbol, dejándola inconsciente

__ ¡Ahora vas a venir conmigo! – Dijo Jedite, desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado de Molly, cogiéndola del brazo y luego desapareció el y ese cristal extraño que estaba ahí.

Continuara…


End file.
